


You're Sick

by Nayah07



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Being Sick Sucks, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayah07/pseuds/Nayah07
Summary: You’re sickIt’s what you think when you open your eyesThe TV is too loud and the sunlight is too bright.





	You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Being salty about being sick

You’re sick

It’s what you think when you open your eyes

The TV is too loud and the sunlight is too bright.

You’re sick

And maybe it’ll pass in a couple of days

That’s what usually happens

Or maybe you’re not sick

Maybe you’re just too cold

But that’s not the case.

Your legs hurt each time you walk

Your arms ache each time you bend them

Your chest burns with every breath

Because you’re sick.

It’s hard to believe that everything was fine just the other day

You could bear the light your lamp let off

The TV’s volume could stay at 20

But now it rests at 5

The lamp stays off

And you’re sick the next day.

It sucks

But at least it has its perks

Like not going to school

Because you probably wouldn’t survive an hour

Not with everyone talking and the lights that always seem to persist

Even if you close your eyes.

You can’t sleep

And when you do it’s not for long

You wake up and think

‘I’m sick’

And you couldn’t care less

Because the ache in you legs has dulled

And your arms are at rest

Your chest can breathe easy

And you write this

Because you’re sick

And it sucks


End file.
